Shane Ross
Shane Ross is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life Almost nothing is known about Shane's life before his internship. Internship at Grey Sloan Memorial Shane was one of the new interns brought into the program along with Jo Wilson, Stephanie Edwards, Leah Murphy, and Heather Brooks. He favored Neurosurgery and was constantly on Derek Shepherd's service. Guilt Over Heather's Death Shane had asked Heather to find Richard Webber although Derek had asked Shane to find him and Heather to report to Derek to run scans on a patient, but Shane told Heather to go and find Webber while Shane ran the scans on the patient. Heather then walked into a puddle that had a current flowing through it and was electrocuted, Heather hit her head on her fall down which ultimately resulted in her death. After her passing, Derek said that he was out of line and was more than willing to put Shane back on his service, but Shane refused. He soon took a liking to cardio. Shane also started treating Heather's under the table paitents in her honor. Personality Shane is very much a typical sweet, caring, and emotional guy best friend. His personality closely resembles that of George O'Malley. He is awkward, but not necessarily in a bad way. He can also be very competitive and somewhat arrogant (such as when he believed April Kepner to be attracted to him and when he was shocked to be replaced as Derek Shepherd's intern). Shane is well-liked around the hospital (by his fellow interns and the attendings). April and Derek have especially taken a liking to him. Derek has also noted that Shane is an extremely hard worker. He goes out of his way to please and is definitely a schmoozer. Relationships Romantic Stephanie Edwards He kissed Stephanie after a long night in the ER with her. Jackson walked in just as she pushed him off. He later said that he just did in the moment, and forgot about it shortly after. Stephanie did remember, though she believed him when he said it didn't mean anything to him. She then forgot about it too. Cristina Yang Shane and Cristina embark on a sexual relationship after they work together to save a patient and make medical history. After he spoke for her on the press conference about the procedure, she brushed him off when he proposed to have sex again, and told him they were not going to do that anymore. Career Shane is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He used to idolize Derek Shepherd and also enjoyed working closely with April Kepner. Because of his idolization of Derek, Shane wanted to work with him all the time and he picked neuro as his favorite specialty. When Chief Hunt forced Derek to mentor other interns, such as Heather Brooks, Shane thought Heather wanted to steal neuro from him. He told her he wouldn't let her steal neuro from him without a fight. However, when he caused Heather's death, he decided not to chase neuro anymore due to his guilt over her death, and thereby (quite agressively) declined when Derek offered him to scrub in on a neurosurgery. During the gala evening, Shane manned the ER with Stephanie. He performed a pericardiocentesis on his own, and eventually scrubbed in with Cristina to continue operating on the patient. Since Cristina Yang told him during that surgery that it's good to be a shark, he enjoys working with and seems to be now favoring cardio, as Cristina chose him as the resident to assist on her 3-D printed conduit. Gallery 9x06ShaneRoss.png 9x22ShaneRoss.png 9x12ShaneRoss.png 9x15ShaneRoss.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Stubs Category:GA S10 Characters